


【德哈】On the Road

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun





	【德哈】On the Road

哈利套着一件灰色套头衫，刚拖着贴满贴纸的硬壳行李箱磕磕碰碰跑到站台上，就看见霍格沃茨列车的车屁股，冒着灰烟，呜呜呜地扬长而去。

“Fuck！该死的马尔福我告诉过你我们会赶不上班车！”

哈利回头大骂。跟在他后面快走而来，穿着黑色西装的金发男生停下脚步，额头上隐约冒着汗珠。

“先挑衅的是你，所以我和你被麦格教授留堂导致赶不上回伦敦的列车的罪魁祸首是你。”

“Fuck！是你先叫我疤头！”

“谁会在头上纹一个闪电纹身？你以为你是什么魔幻救世主英雄吗？”

“Fuck！我这是疤！小时候留下来的疤！该死的什么疯子会在脑袋上纹一个闪电……Fuck，这不是重点，重点是，我们怎么回伦敦？！我还抢了感恩节的演唱会门票，很贵！”

德拉科仰着头，面无表情的思考两秒。随后他放开手里的路易威登帆布行李箱，走到一边掏出手机打电话。

两分钟之后，他面带微笑走回来，重新抓住行李箱拉杆，对哈利摇摇手。

“斯内普教授答应把他的车借给我，你自便。”

他转头就要离开，突然西装袖子被一把抓住，德拉科回头，哈利正有些狼狈地拉住他。

“你，你不能丢下我一人，我那个演唱会门票真的很贵！”

“噢，波特，你不是你们工程系的天之骄子，难道就没有一个教授愿意把车借给你吗？”

“卢平教授那车我可不敢开，还没出停车场就得散架！……德拉科·马尔福，你作为一个医学生，从进学校那一刻学的就是南丁格尔，你可不能在这种时候见死不救！”

德拉科挑起眉上下扫了一回哈利全身：“我看你身上没有任何病痛，活蹦乱跳非常健康，不在我的怜悯范围内。”他拍开哈利的手，“假期后见……噢，希望再也不见。”

“等等等等，等一下！”哈利连忙两只手一起抓住他，“我，我给你开车！回伦敦你一个人要开两天，我们轮流开你可以有时间休息！比，比较安全！”

德拉科盯着他好一会，说：“油费平摊，路上饭钱和旅馆钱你掏。”

“你一个大少爷还要我这个穷光蛋请你吃饭睡觉？”哈利不可置信。

德拉科笑容满面：“占你便宜让我身心愉悦。”

“Fuck，什么叫占我的……Fine，我掏，都我掏。”哈利赶紧拉住又作势要走的德拉科，赔上一个大大的笑脸。

德拉科满意地点点头，拉住自己的路易威登旅行箱走在前面。

哈利咬牙，拖起自己的破箱子，在后面低声骂人。

“Fuck you！Malfoy！”

 

霍格沃茨学院，一个神秘而古老的学校。里面大多数都是像德拉科·马尔福这种富家子弟，和哈利·波特这种成绩极其优异的奖学金天才。神秘而古老的学校都有一些神秘而古老的传统，例如学校建在离城市十万八千里远的山里，美名其曰为避世。

避世的结果，就是像哈利和德拉科这种错过接送列车的学生，要么只能留校，要么只能自己开两天的车回伦敦。

德拉科略带惊讶地看着眼前这个和斯内普教授那个严谨做派没有丝毫相似的吉普车，抛了一下手里的奔驰车钥匙，然后把钥匙丢给恨不得将脸贴到车窗上的哈利。

“哇……奔驰大G，你们斯莱特林医学院这么有钱吗？！”

“西弗勒斯他是世界级名医，这辆车不过是他两台手术的收入。”德拉科一副嫌弃哈利大惊小怪的样子打开车门爬进副驾驶，“来教书只是为了他的学术梦想。”

“我恨你们有钱人。”哈利跟着爬进驾驶位，左摸摸右看看，“这车……和，和本田同样驾驶方式吗？”

德拉科忍不住翻了个白眼，“都是自动挡，有什么能不一样？”

“价格，还有保险费。”哈利一本正经地看着德拉科，最终在对方要忍不住揍他之前，鼓起勇气踩下了油门。

 

奔驰大G慢悠悠地使出霍格沃茨学校大门，以标准80码的速度在乡间小路上爬行。

看在哈利是开车的人的份上，德拉科深深吸一口气平息心中的怒火，咬着牙试图用最平静的语气问：“你不能，再踩点油门吗？”

“嗨，要遵守交通规则。”

“这里是山里！没有摄像头！连交警都不会来！”德拉科快要制止不住自己的情绪，“你看外面！”他一指玻璃窗外，“田里的牛都比你快！”

“Fine！”哈利大叫，脚下终于加重了一点力度，“100码，你满意了吧？”

德拉科受不了地闭上眼睛，大喊：“停车！”

“又怎么了？”哈利不耐烦地看他一眼。

“我来开！”

“我哪里……好好好，你开，这是你自己要求的，可别怪到我头上来。”

吉普车靠在路边停下，两个人交换位置。

德拉科拉上安全带，挂挡，一踩油门，大型吉普直接用200码的气势飞奔出去。

“这才是开大G的正确姿态，蠢蛋。”

他斜眼瞧了一眼哈利，却没想到对方紧紧抓着门把手大叫起来。

“Fuuuuuuuuck！开慢点！！！！！！”

“你是不是男人？这点速度也害怕？”

“停下！快停下！Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！快给我停下！”哈利抓着门把手胡乱大喊，他紧闭双眼咬紧牙关，看起来有些不对劲。

德拉科终于发现他似乎不是在开玩笑，哈利的面色已经明显开始苍白，德拉科心里一悬，赶紧松开油门让车速渐渐慢下来。

“你没事吧？”

“Fuck！你疯了吗？这哪是开车，这是自杀吧？！”车速减缓，哈利慢慢睁开眼，但仍旧一脸惊慌。

“这才200……”德拉科有些懵。

“不行！120是极限！我有PTSD！不能坐快车！”

德拉科一惊，脚下的油门又松开一些，“抱歉……”

“120码，不能超过。”哈利重新坐正，面色灰白地整理自己的衣服，“我七岁时一家开车出去野营，被一辆超速的卡车撞上。我爸妈当场死亡，只有我幸存下来，带着头上这个疤。”

德拉科沉默下来，过了好一会，才偷偷看了一眼哈利，对他说：“对不起，我不知道……”

他调整脚尖力度，让车速保持在110码。哈利这才恢复平静，心情好了一些。

“没事，都是过去的事情。我有一笔客观的赔偿费，还全奖进了霍格沃茨，我的前途一片光明，哥们，我很开心。”

“可观的赔偿费？那你跟我说什么你是穷光蛋？还让我赔你一个月的早餐钱？！”

德拉科转头瞪着哈利，他们两个人的结怨源于上个学期的某天早上，在学校食堂里德拉科路过时不小心打翻哈利正要享用的英式早餐——“该死的！这花了我一天的饭钱买的！”

一场糊里糊涂的争吵最终止于德拉科答应赔偿他一个月的饭钱，因为奖学金只覆盖学费和住宿费，而霍格沃茨作为一个神秘而古老的远在深山里的学校，里面的餐费一点也不便宜，这让很多奖学金学生有些吃力，例如哈利·波特。

“那个可观是我的可观，不是你们富豪少爷小姐们脑子里的可观。我毕业以后还得自己生活，现在当然要省着点花。更何况……”哈利朝德拉科凑过去笑的奸诈，“占你便宜让我身心愉悦。”

“……”德拉科一言不发，猛地脚下用力，踩下油门。

“Fuck you！Malfoy！”

 

奔驰大G在山里的小路奔驰三个小时，终于开上高速公路。他们换了人，现在是哈利坐在驾驶位上。

“你为什么会学医？你家好像有公司？你爸不会让你继承家业吗？”

一路上在哈利的骚扰之下，德拉科不得不和他聊起天来。

“那你呢？为什么学工程？”

“我擅长这个，而且以后工资高。”哈利抓着方向盘，耸耸肩，“你总不会是因为工资高吧？”

“中学时我爸生了一场大病，最后我家求到斯内普教授门下，让他帮我爸做手术，恢复健康。”德拉科一笑，“这辆大G里说不定有一半是我家付的钱。”

他看向哈利，继续说：“那段时间我才明白有太多比赚钱更有意义的事情， 而且因为西弗勒斯是我爸的救命恩人，我当他的学生，我父母不会有什么异议，这是我唯一能自己选择的道路。”

哈利深深地看了一眼德拉科，回头重新看向前面的道路。

“怎么了？要爱上我了？”德拉科奸笑。

“Fuck！马尔福！我这是，这是……男人之间的欣赏眼神，看明白了吗？”

“我只看到深深的爱意。”

“想得美，我爱上路边的白鼬也不会爱上你。”哈利一阵恶寒。

“白鼬是不会出现在路边的，你没上过生物课吗？天才？”

“没有！我拒绝触碰福尔马林里掏出来的死老鼠。”

“噢，波特。”德拉科笑容放大，他伸出手缓缓摸上哈利的颈脖处，“我这可是昨天刚刚解剖完大体老师手。”

“什么是大体老师？”哈利没听懂。

“就是捐献给医学院的尸体。”

“Fuck you！Malfoy！”

 

又开了三个多小时，哈利找到一个加油站，把车开进去加油和休息。

“给你，你要的美式。”

德拉科接过咖啡，挑眉看着哈利空无一物的手，“你不会打算让我午饭就喝一杯咖啡吧？”

“放心，大少爷。”哈利绕到车后，打开后尾箱门，拿出他早上放进去的一个塑料袋。“我知道你会吃不惯休息站里的东西，专门做的。”

他从塑料袋里掏出一个三明治，递给德拉科：“学校超市买的材料，我自己新鲜做的，保证你满意。”

德拉科有些惊讶地盯着对方递过来的三明治，接过来打开保鲜膜咬了一口。

“嗯……你的手艺……竟然还不错？”他本来只是期待能入口就行。

“不错？只是不错？”哈利有些不服气，“你再吃一口试试。”

“……好吃，很好吃。”德拉科老实承认，他吞下嘴里的一大口三明治，说：“比学校的好吃太多了。”

“那当然，这是我的招牌，秘诀是里面加了蜂蜜芥末，学校卖的连费尔奇的猫都不吃……”哈利自己咬了一口手里的三明治，“我靠这个在格兰芬多横行各大派对，罗恩的妹妹甚至说只要肯天天给她做饭，她愿意嫁给我。”

“你答应了？”德拉科侧目。

“怎么可能，她前面还排着一溜为了三明治要追我的人，你们有钱人家的孩子真的没吃过什么粗粮。”

“……这个三明治，也不至于吧？”德拉科觉得哈利的说法有些夸张。

“噢，宝贝。”哈利伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角上的酱汁，“那是你还没尝过我的牛肉三明治。”

 

两个人靠在吉普车头吃完三明治，哈利接过德拉科手里的保鲜膜，和自己的揉在一起抛进边上的垃圾桶里。

“走吧，否则晚上会赶不到旅馆里。”哈利把钥匙转身抛给德拉科。

奔驰大G继续上路，排气管在高速公路上轰鸣。

哈利睡了一觉，起来时发现自己正盖着德拉科的黑色西装外套。

“我睡了多久？”哈利揉揉自己的额头。

“一个……半小时。”德拉科看了一眼车载屏幕上的时间，“你可以再睡一会。”

“不了，我陪你开车吧。”哈利清醒了一会，喝了一口咖啡。“要不要听点歌？”

“可以，车上好像有蓝牙。”

哈利掏出手机，接上蓝牙，没一会儿，车里响起阿姆的声音。

“说唱？你听说唱？”

“这是阿姆，哥们，respect。”哈利做了个手势。“你听什么歌？”

“披头士。”

“什么?你还好意思笑我。”

“那是披头士，哥们，respect。”德拉科反击回去。

“但这也太老派了，你可是个二十多岁的年轻人。”哈利难以相信。

“这叫经典。”德拉科一手撑在车门上，扶着额头。“我不要求你放披头士，但能不能换一首歌？”

“好吧，你在开车，你做主。那你要听谁的？Drake？Ed Sheeran？Jessie J？……Adele？”

“Adele可以，Adele吧。”

“行，我也没问题。”哈利搜出歌单，笑着说：“Everybody loves Adele.”

 

晚上他们开到一个小镇上，哈利凭着他的美食直觉选了一家牛排馆。两人吃了一顿物美价廉并且满足的晚餐，德拉科把车开到一个安静的小旅馆前面。

“这是我在这个小镇上能找到的唯一一家能被称为旅馆的旅馆。”德拉科把车停在停车位上，“剩下的都只能叫做细菌培养室。”

哈利从后尾箱拖出自己的行李箱，再帮德拉科搬下来他的名贵旅行箱。

“我有个地方窝着就可以了，哥们。要不是你身娇体贵，我可以在车里窝一晚上。”

“不可能。”德拉科毫不犹豫，“别想省这晚上的钱。”

德拉科拖着旅行箱走到前台，“两个标准间。”

“What？哥们，你疯了吧！”哈利听到他的话，连忙冲上来，“一间，一间双床房就够了。”

他向前台叮嘱完，一脸震惊地盯着德拉科：“我可没有两间房的钱！”

“可……”德拉科微微皱眉，神情有些含糊不清。

“要么你自己付钱，要么就住一间房。”哈利义正言辞道。

“那我……”

 

“只剩一间房间，两位先生。”前台一个四十多岁的棕发女士说道，“大床房。”

“没问题，就一个晚上，挤一下就行。”哈利爽快地答应，他不理会德拉科的犹豫，直接掏出钱包开始办理入住。

“……你真的没问题吗？”德拉科神情凝重，盯着哈利。

“当然没问题，有什么需要考虑的问题吗？”哈利一脸坦然。

德拉科不再说话，沉默地等待哈利办理入住。

 

拿到房卡后，他们二人找到房间刷卡进入。哈利丢下行李一下子倒进靠墙的小沙发里，长长呼出一口气。

德拉科关上房门后一直站在门边上，一动不动。他紧紧盯着哈利，许久才终于开口道：“你没听过我们斯莱特林的传闻吗？”

哈利从沙发里抬起头，一脸疑问：“什么？”

“我是gay。”

哈利蹭地从沙发里跳起来：“噢。”

“我以为全校都知道。”德拉科面无表情。

“我常年待在实验室里……”哈利挠挠脸颊，“抱歉，我……要不我睡沙发？”

德拉科看一眼那张颜色发黄，上面沾染着可疑污迹的单人小沙发，摇了摇头。

“我的意思是，你不介意就可以。我不想以后等你知道的时候，误会什么……”

“噢，当然不会……你现在有男朋友吗？”哈利突然想起来。

“没有，我目前单身。”

“那就没有任何问题，我们两个单身男性临时凑一夜，这是一个多么正常的事情。”

 

德拉科从浴室里拉开门走出来，他身穿一套长袖长裤的丝质睡衣，常年梳到后脑勺的刘海如今垂在额前，顿时让他上挑的眼尾都显得温柔下来。

“原来你们大少爷真的会连睡觉都穿地这么贵族，我还以为电视剧里都在忽悠人。”

哈利套着一件洗得发黄的旧T恤，下身穿着一条家居短裤。他半躺在床的一侧，细长的腿架在被子上，手里不停地按着遥控换台。

“丝绸舒服。”德拉科收回自己的视线，一同上床钻进自己的被子里。

“旧T恤也很舒服，你应该试一下。”哈利突然盘腿坐起来，扭头看向德拉科。“问你个有点私密问题，我一直很好奇，你不要介意。”

“说。”德拉科靠在床头，同样看向他。

哈利挪动身体，让自己整个人正面朝向德拉科。

“你……能分清楚喜欢的人，和单纯的同性好友吗？”

“能。”

“怎么分？”

“欲望。”德拉科挑眉一笑。

“……如此简单粗暴？我的意思，像我，现在就躺在你身边，你也能分辨出自己是想干我，还是只是想和我打游戏？”

“……”

“我只是单纯的在学术讨论。”

哈利面色坦然，德拉科紧紧盯着他许久，最终斜挑嘴角，嘴唇微张，说出一句话。

“波特，你想听实话吗？”

“……说。”

“我想干你。”

 

 

“要不，我们试试？”

 

 

“波特，为什么我仿佛嗅到阴谋的味道？”

“我只是一个热爱探索新领域的学霸。”

 

 

“还有，这时候你应该叫我哈利，德拉科。”

 

 

第二天他们两个人都起来的有些晚，匆匆忙忙地洗漱吃早饭，然后到前台退房。德拉科从自己钱包抽出一张信用卡， 对前台的女士说：“换这一张卡收钱。”

“什么？不行！”站在边上的哈利立刻按住他的手，将他的卡推开。

德拉科用疑惑地眼神看向他，哈利一脸奸诈的笑容，附到他的耳边说：“我付房钱，那就是我睡你。”

“Fuck you，Harry.”

德拉科抽回卡，果断的塞进自己的钱包。

“过去时与现在进行时。”

 

德拉科抢走车钥匙，把哈利赶去副驾驶。哈利还有些困，他欣然接受，等吉普车发动以后就直接闷头大睡。德拉科把自己的西装外套丢到他身上，再帮他拢了一下衣角。

等哈利醒来时，车正停在高速休息站里的速食店门口。德拉科放低自己靠背半躺着，同样在补眠。哈利花了一点时间清醒，从座位中间的置物隔里拿出自己的眼镜戴上。

“你醒了？”德拉科被他的动静吵醒，立刻睁眼坐起来。“后座上有汉堡和可乐，我看你没醒，就没叫你。”

“你也没睡够？”哈利笑起来，转身去拿食物。

德拉科揉揉眼睛，扯起嘴角：“昨天出力的人可是我。”

“看来夜夜笙歌容易肾虚，朋友，你需要蓝色小药丸。”哈利瞪了他一眼，打开手里的牛肉汉堡包装纸。

德拉科笑容滞了一秒，然后变成苦笑：“朋友，你对我们斯莱特林有什么误会？”

哈利不明所以地转头看他。

“斯内普的医学生，没有性生活。”

哈利呛了一口，连忙喝了一大口可乐才把嘴里的食物压下去。德拉科抽出一张纸巾按在他的嘴上，哈利抹干净嘴角，叹了一口气，一样苦笑起来。

“我们工程系，也没有性生活。”

两人相视无言，几秒后，一起大笑起来。

“该死的三十页药理论文。”

“是啊，该死的实验室报告。”

 

哈利坚持自己没问题，抢下方向盘，让德拉科滚去后座睡觉。但他开了一个多小时后，德拉科就醒来，吵着要换驾驶员。

哈利依旧坚持不干，德拉科从后面抱着驾驶座的椅子，一脸不相信的神情：“你确定？”

他伸出手指一戳哈利的腰，哈利闷声惊呼，手里方向盘差点打滑。

“Fuck you，Malfoy！”

“靠边停车。”德拉科揪着他的耳朵，“而且你叫我什么？”

“Fuck you，Draco！”

“先停车，然后你爱干谁干谁。”

 

德拉科坐进驾驶位，然后拿起自己的西装外套。他毫不在意地把外套卷成一团，塞到哈利的腰后面。

“伙计，那可是Tom Ford。”哈利一脸惊悚，“我看见商标了。”

“成衣系列，不值钱。”德拉科说，“车上没有枕头，你先将就一下。”

他挂挡踩油门，奔驰大G继续行驶在高速上。高速两侧已经能看到不少楼房，他们离市区已经不远。

“应该还有一个多小时就能进城。”德拉科瞟了一眼导航，“你去哪里？”

哈利掏出手机，看了一会说：“我在城西定了一个Airbnb，你把我送过去就行，要是离你家太远，把我放到地铁站也可以。”

德拉科皱起眉：“你一个人过感恩节？”

“是啊，我可不要跟德思礼一家过任何节日……噢，是收养我的小姨一家，一言难尽，我十八岁后就只跟他们保持每年一次，确定对方还活着的短信联络。”

“也就是说，这四五年你都自己过节？”德拉科一直看着前方，面无表情，只是嘴角一直紧紧抿起。

“也不是，一般我都留在霍格沃茨，校长和老师还有一些留校的学生也会一起过。有一两次去了罗恩家里，不过今年他们好像要出城探亲……今年如果不是我定了演唱会票，我也不会进城。”

哈利还在手机上看自己订房的信息，没有发现德拉科听完他的话一直沉默。他退出Airbnb的程序，又点开Yelp搜索半天，才抬起头来：“我住得附近有个餐厅提供感恩节晚餐，到时候……”

“你把房间退掉，去我家过感恩节。”一直不说话的德拉科突然出声。

哈利一愣，想了半天才反应过来：“什么？这样不太好吧？”

“我家房间很多，当然，你要是想睡到我的卧室，也不是不可以。”

德拉科手肘撑在车门上，斜着眼睛瞥了一眼哈利。

“你父母……”哈利仍然想要拒绝。

“他们一清二楚，并且担心我过于沉迷于解剖尸体而不顾个人生活已久。你不如担心一下我妈会不会对你过度热情。”

哈利沉吟片刻，依然还在挣扎：“这样会不会太快，我认为……”

“快？”德拉科嗤笑一声，“你回想一下你昨天做的事。”

“可是……”

德拉科不容哈利继续纠结，他一手握着方向盘，一手在导航屏幕上点了几下。

“我家地址，和离我们最近的地铁站地址，你自己选。”

他收回手，目不转睛地盯着前面的路，专心开自己的车。

哈利抓住手机坐在副驾驶位上犹豫不决，窗外的风景快速飞逝，平房渐渐被高楼替代，他们离市区越来越近。

咽了一口口水，哈利快速伸出手指在马尔福家的地址上点了一下，叮地一声，导航在德拉科得逞的笑容中重新定位。

“Fuck you，Draco。”

“随时欢迎，我的床有两米宽，比那个小旅馆的舒服多了。”

德拉科一打方向盘，向新的方向驶去。

 

——FIN——


End file.
